The Legend
by tears of a neko
Summary: Kagome and Rin have been best friends forever, but what happens when they find out that their strong friendship could actually mean something. KagSesshy RinShip.
1. Meet the Outcasts

_**Chapter One: Meet Akitoki High's Two Biggest Outcasts!**_

An alarm clock went off through out the almost empty Tashio mansion. It went on for several minutes before it finally clicked off. A girl by the name of Rin got up and went into the bathroom. Then the shower started along with a high pitch noise that was supposed to be singing, but sounded like a parrot's constant screeching. Ten minutes later, Rin came out. She was dressed in a dark red long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, black knee-high socks, black boots that were almost as high as her socks, and she wore a dark red hat over her long black hair. Her brown eyes shimmered with happiness, as she looked over herself. Yes. This look definitely said Rin. She smiled and grabbed her blue denim book bag and ran to her window. She looked down three stories and took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and jumped.

Kagome's woke up heart racing and sweating. She finally caught her breath when she realized she couldn't exactly remember what had made her so scared. Then when she tried to remember, all she would get was the image of a guy that had silver hair in a hanging freely, that wasn't that half bad looking. He knew her name.

"Don't listen to him, Kagome!" He paused for a second, his facial expression turned from worry to anger, "Stay away from her!" Then the guy disappeared and everything went black. Kagome took a step back and allowed her eyes to adjust. A weird talent of hers was that she could even see in pitch-black surroundings, but it came as no use to her because there was nothing to see in the dark. She felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up. Then she felt something on her neck. It felt as though someone was breathing on her. It was a black haired guy. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll find you later when you're alone," Then nothing. That was all she could remember. Kagome shook her head. So many things were going wrong in her life. She rubbed her temples and sighed. She looked at her alarm clock, which said 5 a.m., when she heard a noise.

"You aren't really that quiet you know," Kagome looked up from her lap and looked to her apartment window, "Come on out Rin."

"Took you long enough," Rin said as she jumped into Kagome's apartment from her window, "Nice hair by the way." Rin giggled. Kagome grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rin. She dodged it and smiled at Kagome. "A little touchy aren't we?" her smile got even wider, "You're PMSing, aren't you?" Kagome threw aanother pillow at her and got out of bed. Rin dodged it and jumped back onto her windowsill. In another second Kagome joined her. She wore black baggy cargo pants, a black T-shirt with white letters that said, Sometimes I creep myself out, a silver chain that hung on the side of her left leg, and black and white sneakers. Her long black hair streaked with blue, was braided in two, and she wore a black and white bandana.

"Let's go, Rin-chan," Kagome said.

"Hey, Kags," Rin caught Kagome's arm; "Can we stop by the Waffle House and get a bite to eat?" Rin pleaded, sticking out her lip. Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped down to the alley floor using the walls of her apartment building and the one next to it. Rin whined and did the same. "But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Kagome fussed and got on her crotch rocket.

Rin stuck out her tongue and behind her. Three miles away from their school, they stopped by the Waffle House and got a bite to eat. Rin was like a little kid in candy land. They then went to school, arriving at 5:57. Please meet Akitoki High's two biggest outcasts!

Rin and Kagome walked down the hallways and talked about stupid things. One of them was how they wanted to overflow all the school's toilets on the last day of school, and Kagome said to add pigeons' blood to them to cause more troubles. Rin gave a worried look, then laughed and Kagome hide her face. Rin gave Kagome a "little pat" on her back. Kagome raised her fist to punch the living daylights out of her, but stopped. Rin, who was crouching in the corner giggling and repeatedly begging to be spared, immediately stopped. There were only a few things that could stop Kagome's punches, and none of them were good.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Rin.

"Look," Kagome pointed down the hall.

TBC…

a/n: Well?!?! How was it? I hope you guys like it…I'll start writing the 2nd chapter now, so R&R please!

-----tears of a neko-----


	2. Trouble Lingers Everywhere

**_Chapter Two: Trouble Lingers Everywhere_**

Kanna, Kagura, and Kikyou were walking, along with their boy friends, Brandon, Tom, and Alex. Brandon was captain of the basketball team, paired up with Kanna. Kagura, Kanna's identical twin, was paired up with Alex, the soccer team captain, and their leader, Kikyou, was paired up with Tom, who was captain of the football team.

Kanna, who looked pale-white, was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, a very short blue jean skirt, and her black hair was in a long pony tail and had glitter all over it. Kagura was in the exact same thing except her shirt hung lower because she was flat chested, and her shirt was a lighter pink. Kikyou was in a, if possible, shorter black skirt, and she wore knee-high steel toe black leather boots, and her hot pink tank top barley covered her black bra. The boys were wearing there favorite jerseys, and really baggy jeans. They were all walking together when the girls noticed Rin and Kagome. Please meet Akitoki High's Preps and Jocks!

The smile on Rin's face had long ago faded, and Kagome had closed her eyes and shook her head. Kikyou, who was hanging all over Tom, popped her bubble gum right in Rin's face. Rin didn't move. Kikyou had had it in for Rin ever since she broke a nail over Raven who had spiked the volleyball on her. Rin's nose crinkled slightly at the sudden smell of her cheap hair spray. Kagome then noticed that Tom was staring at her. She gave him a look of disgust before crossing her arms and turning towards Rin and Kikyou.

"Come on, Rin. You know she isn't worth it." Kagome said. Kikyou looked at Kagome and immediately wished she hadn't. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were fiercely blazing. They were almost screaming at her to back the hell up and leave her friend alone. Apparently she didn't take the hint. She turned back to Rin.

"So you've got your friend fighting your battles for you, huh bitch?" Kikyou inquired spitting in her face, popping her gum once more. Rin then looked down and mumbled something, clenching her fists tightly together.

"What was that, bitch?" asked Kikyou. Kagome then beamed proudly as her friend did the one thing that was least expected of her.

"I said don't call me that or I'll rip out your vocal cords from your neck." She spat at her. Kikyou looked stunned as Rin turned, gave Kagome a high five and they both walked off. Today was going to be an awesome day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was sitting at her computer silently nodding off half way through the period when an IM popped up on her computer screen. She looked to her left and saw Kagome smiling.

_This had better be important. _She thought as she read it.

**Kagome: DUDE! Waz up? I'm so bored! LOL! Nice job BTW. I think Kikyou will leave u alone now. Didn't know u had it in u.**

Rin typed back and sent it to Kagome when the teacher wasn't looking. Kagome got it and read her response.

**Rin: Gee. It's so nice 2 know that my probably only friend has such high confidence in me. Yeah, I guess it was about time huh? Do u really think she'll leave me alone?**

**Kagome: Yeah I know, but I'm still ur BFF, right?**

**Rin: I guess so. So do u think u passed math? I know I did.**

**Kagome: Shut up.**

**Rin: What?!? OK. I see how it is. Yep.**

**Kagome: What? Can't think of a clever comeback?**

**Rin: No.**

**Kagome: :) **

**Rin: u know what? Ur a real pain in my posterior. Oops! I think that's 2 much of a big word for u.**

**Kagome: Stop making fun of my smartnessess.**

**Rin: I don't need 2.**

**Kagome: Shut up…do u think Kikyou really thinks it's over?**

**Rin: I don't know.**

**Kagome: I've got ur back, Rin.**

**Rin: K. **

The bell rang and Kagome and Rin got there books and headed to their second period class, P.E. This would be a true challenge for them, for this was the one and—thank god only—class they had with Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyou.

TBC…

a/n: well there's the second chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it, and please don't start flaming me because I made fun of preps and jocks…I don't hate all of them…just most of them that give me looks. Well, until next time, R&R.

-----tears of a neko-----


End file.
